My love for you
by SheShoutsFreedom
Summary: Sasuke comes back home to Konoha, when he come back and develop feelings for her will Sakura still love him?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sasuke left Konoha, when he comes back and develops feelings for her will Sakura still love him?

Pairings: sasuxsaku

i don't own naruto( but the plot it mine)

_**blahblah -**_ inner selves

blahblah - normal

* * *

Sasuke walks home to Konoha after killing his brother... THE WEASEL MAN!

"Finally'', sasuke said standig on a tree above Konoha. (a/n sorry if you don't like the weasel man thing)

* * *

Sakura walks happily down the street after a C rank mission. 

**_''That was an easy mission''_**

''Yah, exept the part were our client almost got _killed_!

**_''Well sorry Ms. i-am-sssssssssooooooo-smartypants_**

''Do you remmember i am you?''

__

''-sigh-''

She arrives at the hokage tower.

* * *

Sasuke arrives in the front gate. Where to Anbu guards.

''Who goes there.'' anbu1 said.

''Uchiha Sasuke.''

''Well wel, come with us you traitor.'' anbu2 said with disgust.

He goes with them, but little does he know he is in for a surprise.

* * *

sorry it was a short chapter... but there is a lot more on the next chappy

pls. review


	2. Chapter 2

i need 4 beta readers pls.

i don't own naruto

**_blahblah_** - inner self

_blahblah_ - talking to self

blahblah - inner self

* * *

Sakura was busy reporting about the mission to the hokage that she didn't notice sombody enter. 

''Hokage-sama, somebody is back'' the anbu said.

''Well, let him in.''

Sasuke entered the room when he saw Sakura his mind screamed and he's inner self was talking about how beautiful she was and he agreed.

She had long silky pink hair, beautiful emerald eyes (a/n he perfers to call it emerald than green) and very nice curves.

Sakura look at him with a surprised look.

Sasuke just smirked.

''Uchiha Sasuke explain or you will be given a death penalty.'' Tsunade said, Sakura was hoping he would explain so he wouldn't be given a death penalty.

_''Don't think about him, don't,don't,don't,don't! He broke my heart so i'll break his.'' _she thougth visciously.

'' I came back to start a new life after killing the snake-sannin and my brother.'' he said unemotionally.

''Very well, you will live with Sakura my apprentice and you will stay there but you can go out with Sakura or any of the rookie nine , you cannot train or do any ninja things, if you don't follow my instruction and escape you will be hunted down and killed. Is that clear?''

It took a few moments for everything to register into Sasuke and Sakura's mind...

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

''WHAT!!!!! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS'' they said in a unison.

"WELL DEAL WITH IT BECAUSE I AN THE GONDAIME AND YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY, GOT THAT!!!!!! Tsunade said screaming at the top of her lungs.

''Yes ma'am'' they said like a soldier.

''Good, NOW GET OUT!'',they both ran for the door like two crazy people.

* * *

When they finally got out of the office they both had a grimace on their face. They were walking together earning glares and stares from the villigers mostly fangirls,people thought they were a couples.

After walking a few blocks they arrived at Sakura's house, she took out her keys and opened the door and click the light switch then suddenly Naruto and the whole rookie nine including the teachers shouted...

''WELCOME HOME SASUKE'', well Naruto said Sasuke-teme.

Sasuke was startled and jumped a bit while Sakura threw kunias at them, of course everybody dodge it except Naruto who got pinned to the wall.

"Dude wtf...AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!Sakura-chan get me down somebody heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllppppppp!!!!!!'', Naruto whined.

O.o

''Gomen everybody'' Sakura said while smiling sheepishly.

"Any way we were planning for every one to celebrate.'' Ino said.

"Then lets go!!" they all shouted, Sasuke just shook his head.

_"They plan a party for me but doesn't let me speak...what nice friends.." _he thought while following the group.

"Anyone remember me ... hello... SOMEBODY GET ME DOWN!!!!!!Damn!" Naruto said.

"N-n-naruto-kun i-i-i ca-a-n-n-n g-get y-you dow-n-n" Hinata said in the corner of the room.

"Arigato Hinata-chan you are the best girfriend anybody can have!" he said.

After she got him down they followed the others.

* * *

Bad, good tell me by reviewing, thanks for reading

Well was that long enough? pls. review

i need 4 beta readers pls.

what is a beta reader please tell me by reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3 with important authers note

A/N:

Hi, i thank all the people for reviewing.But nobody told me what a beta reader is pls. tell me, i still need 4 beta readers.

anyway, there will be a chat room in this chapter so here are the usernames:

darkemoboy&sweetcheri- sasuke and sakura (a/n if you don't know why theyr'e together i sugest you re-read the whole story)

ramen&hinatalover-naruto

hotflower-ino

cloudwatcher-shikamaru

barabequeater-choji

pride&dignity-neji

weaponwealder-tenten

youthfuleyebrows-lee

dogcarer-kiba

narutolovergirl-hinata

bugz-shino

feelings4ever-sai

thats all, i don't own naruto if i did sakura and sasuke would be together

**_blahblah_** - inner selves

blahblah - normal

_blahblah_ - thoughts

* * *

After they got out of the house they went to a nice and cozy cafe called Starbucks.(a/n i like it there, besides i can't think of anything else) 

Whae all of them entered the costumers stared then went back to talking and stuff.

"Where should we sit?"asked Naruto.

"I already made reservations here, so no need to worry." Ino said with a smile, they all sat down in their seats.

"Soooooooooooo, what do you guys want to do after this?'' asked Naruto, they all said the same thing.

"SPAR!!!!!!" they shouted but Sasuke,Neji,Shikamaru and Hinata just said it quietly while Naruto said "EAT RAMEN!!".

(a/n they said that because they coudn't think of any thing else)

So after everything they all went back home.

1

2

3

_''I got to go to the chat room'', _the whole rookie nine thought.

* * *

Private chatroom: 584 

weaponwealder: Anyone hear?

cloudwatcher: yup me here and so r the others

hotflower: so r u guys here?

dogcarer: we where all bored to death XD

darkemoboy&sweetcheri: did you know sakura had collectable puffles?!

darkemoboy&sweetcheri: DON'T BELIEVE HIM I DONT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ramen&hinatalover: wtf?! who is who!??????????!!!!!!!

_weaponwealder singed out_

_hotflower singed out_

_dogcarer singed out_

_darkemoboy&sweetcheri singed out_

cloudwatcher: oh great they left me with the idiot ramen lover

_ramen&hinatalover singed out_

_cloudwatcher singed out_

* * *

OKAY PEOPLE I HAVE TO GO SORRY IT WAS SHORT.

BUT I HOPE U LIKE IT,ANYWAY IM NOT GOING TO BE UPDATIND FOR A LONG TIME BECAUSE SUMMER VACATION IS ALMOST OVER. PLS REVIEW!

SUPPURT ME UCHIHAJUSTIN! OR SOMTHING BAD WILL HAPPEN!

REVIEW!


End file.
